Free at Last
by Angelic Aramina
Summary: Running from her father was the first descion, now her next is how to stay away from him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Little Monsters. I only have the rights to my own characters and ideas!**

**Chapter One**

It was near nightfall when a man stumbled home drunk from being out at the bars. His eyes were rimmed in red and he clenched his fists in anger. Walking up to a faded grey house with bars on the upper windows he slowly unlocks the front door. With a hard shove it slams into the wall once more leaving a dent. He growls out in anger and hears a slight whimper come from the basement.

He moves quickly towards the basement stairs and unlocking the door throws it open as well. He grumbles to himself as he stomps down the stairs scanning the room for his child. A whimper comes from the corner as he lays his eyes on the dirty child. His lips curl back and he grins slightly as he stumbles closer to her. "I know I told ye before to keep your damn mouth shut!"

Tears fill her eyes and in a soft whisper says, "I'm sorry papa."

He pulls his hand back and strikes her across the face, "I'll show you sorry you bitch!"

She falls forward and a snarl escapes his mouth as he removes his black leather belt. With belt in hand he smacks it across his open hand as the girl remains on her hands and knees. She knows if she moves he would hurt her even more. With a silent scream he raises the belt over his head and brings it harshly across her back. She chokes back a cry as tears run freely down her eyes. He repeats the action over and over hitting her all across her back. Finally he lets the belt fall from his hands as he turns his head away from her.

He steps back and as he does trips on her bedding. the girl turns her head and watches with tear filled eyes as he falls to th ground hitting his head on the stone floor. He doesn't rise up and she looks towards the still open door. Without another thought she grabbed her thin blanket and threw it around her shoulders as she ran up the stairs.

Running to the front door she finds that it too is still open. It's starting to snow now and knowing this might be her only chance to escape she flees into the darkening night. Her bare feet pound on the cold ground as she runs as hard and as fast as she can. She hears a bellow come over her shoulder and not wanting to glance back turns down a road. As she grows tired and her feet begin to numb she slows down after turning down another road.

The wind swept around the shivering figure that limped blindly down the deathly silent road. Houses with their bright shining lights were passed without a single thought towards them. Snow began falling and soon covered the earth in a thick blanket of white. Shoeless and near frozen the figure pauses at a house that held no curtains and seemed to be void of any life. With a soft groan the figure moved closer towards the door and trying the handle found it to be unlocked.

Opening the door just a crack the figure slipped inside and shutting the harsh wind out looked around the room in silence. Surprisingly it was empty, but was much warmer than it was outside. Peeking out the window a soft sigh escaped their lips as they watched their footprints disappear in the falling snow. Removing the thin frayed cloak from around their shoulders they let it fall soundlessly to the floor.

Long midnight black hair fell to her ankles and pale grey eyes scanned the room once more. From what she could tell the house had been empty for a long time. Yet she was uncertain as to why the front door was unlocked. With a slight shake of her head she walked towards a stairway that went to the second floor. Creeping up the stairs in silence she peered around the corner into a musty old room, nothing was in there. Turning she went to head back downstairs but spotted a door that looked like part of the wall. Placing her hand on it she pulled it open slightly and her mouth dropped open in complete surprise.

Licking her thin pale pink lips she entered the inviting room . It was warm, it had no window and there was food in here. Pulling the door part way shut she looked around for who might have been in there, but saw not a person at all. Her eyes landed on the heavily blanketed bed which was large to begin with. With a slight smile on her face she pulled a small blanket from the bed and wrapped it around her cold shoulders. Walking closer to the heater she sat down stretching out her bare feet towards it.

A smile crossed her face as her feet slowly began to thaw out. She curled up on the floor near the heater and could not help but doze off. Her long hair fell over her slumbering face and she pulled the small blanket around her further.

An hour went by and finally the bed was lifted up and out slipped a blue monster with chocolate brown eyes. He scratched his horn as he looked around his little hideout. He scratched his head as he saw one of his favorite blankets on the floor near his heater. "I don't remember leaving that there," he said to himself.

Walking towards the blanket he reached down and his blue fingers wrapped around the corner of it. He pulled but it didn't move, in fact it seemed like it was stuck. He tugged the blanket once more and caused what was in it to roll out of it. His eyes widened as he dropped down to one knee. reaching out with a single finger he poked the dark haired thing, causing it to let out a soft moan.

Rolling onto her side the girl wiped the remains of sleep from her eyes as she sat up. Something or someone had poked her, but she knew she was the intruder here. She lifted her head slightly and stared into a very surprised creature. "Your not suppose to be here," it said.

"I'm sorry, I'll leave."

He looked at her in surprise, she didn't scream she didn't appear to be frightened and she had barely anything on. His cheeks darkened slightly as he realized exactly how little she wore. "Wait you don't have to leave," he answered.

"It's not a problem I shouldn't have snuck in here."

"It's fine," he said as he wrapped the blanket around her shoulders.

She looked up into his kind eyes and as she was about to say something she heard a bellow from just outside the house. "ARAMINA, YOU'RE MAKING THIS WORSE ON YOURSELF!"

She starts shaking uncontrollably as she hears the front door being kicked open. Quickly without a word the blue teen pushes the door completely shut making it appear once more like a wall on the other side. He turns off the heater casting the room into complete darkness. Wrapping the blanket tighter around the girl he easily picks her up and heads toward the bed. using one hand he lifts it with ease before jumping under it with her tight in his grasp.

With her in his arms they fall into darkness and he lands on his two feet with ease. Keeping her in his arms he feels angry with how light she is and knows that she is much too small for her own good. He trudges down several alley ways and glances at the girl who won't stop shaking in his arms. Her eyes are tightly shut and a harsh cough escapes her pale lips. With a sigh he heads straight to his home, he knows deep down that the girl might not last another week if she stayed up there.

As he comes to his door he pushes it open with his foot and turning sideways enters quietly. Setting the girl down on his couch he walks into another room only to return in moments with a heavier blanket. Placing this over the girl, she finally opens her eyes and looks at him in surprise. Sitting on the little footstool in front of the couch he watches the girl with a slight smile. "You're safe now."

She looks around and realizes that she is no longer in the room at the house, but now she wondered where she was. A harsh cough racks through her small body and she falls back against the couch cushion. Tentatively he reaches out a hand and presses the back of it to her forehead, with a frown he says, "you have a fever."

Keeping her head on the cushion she speaks, "where am I?"

"Your at my home, you're safe here I promise."

"Who are you?"

A smile crosses his lips, "me I'm gods gift to monsters, names Maurice my fine lass, and who do I have the pleasure of speaking with?"

A frown crosses her lips, "I'm Aramina, aren't monsters suppose to be scary?

"Do I look scary to you Aramina?"

"No, you seem kind and you look nice."

"Nice huh, and here I was hoping I looked sexy or hot."

A blush crossed her face and he winked at her. "Don't worry about it babe."

With a slight nod of her head he watches her with interest. "Can you tell me who that was that kicked in my front door up there?"

With a soft sigh Aramina looked down at her fingers. "That was my father, but please don't make me return to him."

"Relax babe, I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to."

"Thank you Maurice."

"Is there somewhere I can take you that you do feel safe at?"

She shook her head before speaking, "my grandmother passed away and my father took custody of me then. I've been living with him for several months and I rather be dead then to go back there to him," she cried out.

He climbed onto the couch and moved behind her pulling her towards his chest he let her cry as he ran his fingers through her soft hair. "I can let you stay here if you want, but if I do that you will turn into a monster like me."

"It would be a better fate then waiting for death to claim me."

With a nod he held her until her tears stopped falling. After a bit her breathing turned lighter and letting her head lie back onto the cushion he was surprised to see her sleeping peacefully. He thought about getting up, but he didn't want to wake her up. With a sigh of his own he stretched his legs out slowly. Pulling the blanket further over her he pulled just a little of it over himself. Closing his eyes he allowed sleep to claim him as his arm wrapped around her protectively.

**Please let me know what you think, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Little Monsters, just my own ideas and characters.**

**Chapter Two**

Aramina felt odd, for the first time in a long time her body did not hurt, she wasn't cold and she wasn't scared. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around the room. This wasn't her home but it was nice.

Sitting up on the couch she scanned the room around her. She definitely wasn't at home and behind her cuddled against her back was a blue man, "Maurice."

He let out a soft groan and pulled the blanket further over his head causing her to giggle lightly. Using a finger she poked him in the shoulder softly. He smacked at her hand and mumbled out "ten more minutes."

Slowly she tried to get up but soon discovered that even though she was not in any pain she really didn't have the energy to move either. With a defeated sigh she lay back down. Maurice pulled the blanket from his head slightly and peeked at the raven hair girl beside him with his chocolate eyes. "Morning babe," he finally said.

"Is it really morning Maurice I feel like I slept all day?"

"Actually it is night, but that is the best time to be up."

He sat up quickly then pursed his lips she had been down here all day yet she still looked human. he shook his head slightly before stretching his arms out and slipping one around her shoulders. "So babe, how are you feeling?"

"I'm not sure Maurice, I mean I'm not in pain or anything I just don't have any energy to get up."

"When was the last time you had something to eat?"

Aramina shrugged her shoulders in reply. "Ok so your not sure, well that is not good. Okay then just sit tight and I'll get ya some stuff to jump start your energy and add a bit of weight to your tiny frame."

He climbed off the couch by going over the back of it. As he did so he fell flat on the floor "ouch."

Jumping to his feet he gave her a small grin. "Well babe, what would you like to eat?"

"Do you have any hamburgers?"

"Hamburgers, hamburgers of course we do! Anything on the side and anything you want to drink too?"

"French Fries and maybe a coke?"

"French Flies, really you want them. I suppose I could go to France but really humans can be so gross sometimes."

She started laughing, "No... no... Maurice French fries you know potatoes fried in oil that are cut into strips."

"I knew that babe, I was just teasing."

She smiled up at him after shaking her head. "All right you don't think about moving until I get back with the grub babe."

He had left her there sitting on the couch covered with his blanket and all she could do was look at her hands and smile. It seemed like only ten minutes had gone by when Maurice came running inside his hands held two small brown bags. He kicked the door closed and moved towards the couch. Sitting done by Aramina's feet he tossed her a brown bag. She opened it and found two hamburgers and a large fry inside. Then he pulled a can of coke from his denim vest.

She ate as much as she could but with how very little she had been eating she only ate about one fourth of her hamburger and a small handful of fries. "Babe, you're already full?"

"Yeah, sorry Maurice."

"It's not a problem, you must have missed quite a few meals if you can only eat that much."

"I'll eat more after a while."

He nodded his head as he finished off his fourth hamburger. "I know you're not going to have much energy for a while but I think maybe I should take you back above ground to be checked out."

Her eyes grew wide and she started to shake. "Maurice,"

"Just a minute babe, I never said I would leave you up there. I just want to see if they can help you get back some of your much needed energy, I even noticed you had trouble eating and I know they can do something about that up there. Once you're better I'll bring you back down here no questions asked."

Once more she tried to speak, "Maurice, I'm..."

"I know Aramina you're scared, but I will stay with you every night until your better I won't let you return to what you ran from not now not ever."

With a reluctant sigh she agreed. wiping his hands on his jeans he stood up and moved in front of her. "Alright babe, just wrap your arms around me neck but try not to choke me," he joked.

He bent down and picked her up like she was a bride. Moving towards his door he nudged it open with his foot as he began walking her towards an alley that would lead to the staircase he needed. he walked in silence for quite some time before trudging up a staircase that wrapped around and around. Sticking his head through the ceiling he peered out from under a hospital bed. A smile crossed his lips as he noticed how dark and quiet the room was.

Lifting the bed up as he held Aramina he entered the room. Gently he laid her on the bed then snuck out to grab me paperwork. He came back and did his best at answering the questions before lying them on top of her now sleeping form. With a sigh he brushed her long hair out of her face. "I really hope this helps you."

Finally he peered out into the hallway and seeing that it was deserted pushed the bed she was on out into it. Leaving her right before the desk, he smacked a the bell causing it to ring out loudly. With one last look he ran into the room next to the desk and his in the shadows.

Shortly a nurse came and saw the young woman on the bed. She checked her pulse and then frowned. Finally using a walkie talkie she had two more nurses come to her side. they checked the girl out and picked up the paperwork they finally noticed on her. With a nod of their heads they wheeled her into a room. Within moments they had placed an IV into her arm and began covering her with a few more blankets.

When the last nurse finally left the room Maurice made a move to go in there. He sat down next to her holding her hand as she slept. he barely looked at the clock, but as the sun began to rise he stood up. Gently he pushed her hair from her face once more before leaning slightly over her and kissing her on the forehead. "I'll be back tonight" he spoke softly.

With one last look at her he slipped under her bed only lifting it slightly. Back in the monster world he looked at the staircase leading to where Aramina was. He was frustrated and he really wanted to hurt the man that caused her this much pain. With a growl he set off for his house and once there fell into his bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Little Monsters nor do I own it's characters. I only own my own ideas and characters. **

**Chapter Three**

Maurice laid on his bed tossing and turning unable to fall asleep. He stared up at the ceiling his thoughts miles away with a girl who laid on a hospital bed. He rolled onto his side and his fist hit the pillow before he closed his eyes.

Aramina awoke rolling onto her side, she let out a soft groan. Her eyes widen when she looked down at her arm and saw an IV attached to it. The room she was in was a bright white and felt very chilly inside it. Reaching out she pushed the button calling a nurse.

Within minutes a nurse arrived and smiled kindly at the girl. "Morning lass, how are you feeling this morning? You gave us quite a fright last evening. Had no idea how you came to be in the hall up here without anyone being with ya."

"I'm not sure, but I do feel a bit better."

"Wonderful well since your awake give me a few minutes and I will be right back with a meal for you. Then we can figure out some of this paperwork that not got filled in."

Aramina slumped against her pillow as she watched the nurse walk out of the room. About half an hour later the nurse returned with a small tray that held red jello and a bowl of porridge. Setting the tray in front of Aramina the nurse took her clipboard and sat down beside the bed. "Alright lets see there are several things not answered on here."

"Alright," Aramina took a deep breath.

"First off your name is Aramina, but what is your last name dear?"

"Jones."

"Next is how old are you?"

"I'm seventeen."

"Well your almost an adult, so where do you live at?"

"I live on my own."

"Well that is all good but where do you live?"

"I live at Newberry."

"Okay where is Newberry at?"

"Newberry is in Ohio, aren't I in Ohio?"

"No my dear, your in Kentucky."

"Oh," was all Aramina said.

"Your a good distance from Ohio. How did you get here?"

"I was traveling."

"So how did you get in such a sorry state my dear?"

"I'm sorry what do you mean?"

"Well child, we examined you. Your body is riddled with scars some newer then others. Your far to under weight, and I believe last night was the first time that you slept for some time."

Tears filled her eyes as she wiped her eyes with them with the back of her hand. "I'm trying to survive the only way I know how."

The nurse smiled kindly at the girl. "Well it will be a few days before you can leave. Your going to need to gain a bit of weight, let your strength come back and you will have to eat more then just a few spoonfuls."

"I will try to eat more," Aramina promised.

The nurse nodded her head, "Don't worry child your safe here."

Leaving the room the nurse went about her business but made arrangements with the rest of the staff to have small meals brought to the girl several times a day. At least until her apatite would improve. Aramina dozed off after the nurse left. Later that day another nurse came in and changed her IV.

Evening was drawing neat and Aramina could not help but want it to come sooner. She wanted to speak with Maurice. She really needed to figure out a few things. As night drew closer, Aramina sat up a bit only pretending to doze when nurses stopped to check in on her.

The clock in the hall chimed out nine and the hospital grew quiet. As all the lights dimmed Aramina sat up eagerly, she really hoped that Maurice would at least come to visit her. Even if it was for the last time. As her eyes grew heavy her bed lifted slightly and out slipped Maurice.

He sat down beside her bed and with a timid smile looked at Aramina. "How are you faring babe?"

A smile spread across her pale lips, "Maurice."

He bowed slightly, "in the flesh."

Aramina giggled softly. "So Maurice how are you?"

"Oh I'm doing good you know staying in trouble like us monsters are good at and all that other fun stuff. Tell me though Aramina, have you thought about what you want to do when you get to leave from here?"

A frown crossed her face, "I have no clue I just know I need to go somewhere far away from my father."

"Well babe I just wanna put this out there. You have quite a few choices to be honest. I can literally take you anywhere in the world. Also you could remain in the monster world and there you would turn into a monster similar to me."

"That is a lot to think about Maurice."

"Don't worry babe, take your time and if your not satisfied in one place we can always try another. Well almost always that is, unless you stay in the monster world. If you choose there and you become a monster you will always be a monster."

"I see," Aramina replied.

Maurice placed a hand lightly on her knee "don't worry too much about it though. I'll always will be there for you no matter what you choose. I won't leave my friends hanging."

"Thank you Maurice."

He gave her a warm smile as he got up and stretched his arms over his head. Turning to face her once more he slid onto her bed and poked at her feet that lay hidden under the blankets. "Tell you what, once you leave here I'll take you for a tour around the monster world."

"I'd like that."

He leaned back and propped himself up on one elbow. They sat there talking late into the night and as the sun slowly began to rise Maurice got to his feet once more. With a simple smile he tucked Aramina in and brushed her long hair away from her face. She had dozed off about an hour ago but he didn't want to leave her just then. With one last look he lifted her bed slightly, slipping underneath he went back to his home for the day.

Each evening Maurice spent time with Aramina. Each day he noticed that she was looking better and better. About a week later he returned to her room to find her in tears. "Babe, what's wrong?"

She looked into his eyes fear etched into them. He moved quickly to her side and pulled her tightly to him. "Everything is alright, nothing is going to hurt you."

When she went to reply the door to her room creaked open and it was flooded with light. Maurice being a monster shrank into his clothes and became nothing more then a pile of clothing now lying across her bed. The man walked into the room and crossed his arms in front of his heavy chest. He smirked at the girl on the bed and kicked the door with his foot closing it.

"I have no idea how you were able to get to another state, but I promise you Aramina you will never leave me again."

He saw the fear in her eyes and he loved it. he leaned over her and noticed the denim clothes on her bed next to her. He glared into her face, "where did those come from?"

She swallowed as she tried to stay calm, "I.. I.."

Grabbing the clothes from her bed he went to throw them across the room but she clutched them tightly to her chest. He pulled back his hand to smack her across the face but stopped himself. "You'll be punished for this when I get you home in a few hours."

He turned to leave the room and before he flicked off the light he faced her once more. "I'll just finish up this paperwork so we can leave daughter."

His hand flicked off the light casting her into darkness and once he was out of the room Maurice sprang back into shape. "Babe, no time like the present. "

He pulled out of her arms and picked her up off the bed. Without a second thought he lifted the bed and dived under it taking her with him. She gave a cry in surprise as they slipped once more into the monster world. He set her down at the top of the stairs and smiled at her fondly. "Don't move, I need to take care of something back up there."

Before she could say anything Maurice climbed back through the ceiling and back into Aramina's old hospital room. Once he broke the light bulb he climbed into the bed and crossed his arms to wait.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the delay been having technical difficulties. I do not own Little Monsters or its characters. I do own my own ideas and characters though. Please leave a review and I`ll update again as soon as I am able. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**  
><span>

The ticking of the clock was the only sound heard in the dark room. eyes kept watch on the door that remained closed and within minutes it opened slowly. The figure entered then reached out for the light switch. Flicking it up it refused to turn on, and the man on the bed grinned in satisfaction. "Aramina, its time to go home now."

Maurice sat on the bed refusing to say a word in reply and the man drew closer. He placed a hand upon what he thought was his daughter. "Get up you stupid bitch," he hissed in warning.

Grabbing the man's wrist Maurice yanked him closer towards his face. His white teeth gleamed in the dark and he gave a cruel smile. "I'm not your daughter."

The man swallowed harshly as his eyes flicked over the white sharp teeth. "Who are you?"

"I'm the man that is protecting that angel from now on."

Aramina's father began to shake in fear as Maurice got to his feet. He stood just a little taller then the man and easily picked him up tossing him on the bed. Leaning over the man he pinned him down. "This is your only warning. If I ever hear about you even looking for Aramina again I will rip you apart;" he said as he flexed his fingers before the man.

His eyes grew wide as they noticed the sharp looking claws. In reply all he could do was nod his head. Once more Maurice leaned closer towards him. "If I even hear you harming another girl or boy again, I don't care how old they are. You will deal with me."

Maurice traced a single finger over the man's cheek causing it to cut slightly into his skin. He let out a gasp and fainted on the bed. Maurice not even being done with the man smacked him roughly across the face. "I'm not done yet," he growled.

He was beyond scared and walking towards the night stand grabbed a notepad and pen he returned to the man once more. Thrusting the paper at him he growled out, "write this down now."

Without any argument the man took the paper and pen in hand and began writing what Maurice said. "Let it be know that I Aramina's father is the reason that Aramina has been in such a state. I failed to care for my own daughter and have hurt her on several occassions. The reason she ran away is in fact because of me. I failed to be a father and in life am less of a man."

Maurice looked at the paper and read over it with a nod he smiled before saying, "now sign your name."

He shook his head no, and Maurice grabbed him by the throat. "Sign your name or you'll be admitted into the hospital for decapitation of your limbs."

Quickly he wrote Michael Jones at the bottom, thinking once the man left he would rip it up. Maurice took the paper from him then and smiled he placed it in his pocket. He turned as if he was going to leave and the man gave a sigh of relief before Maurice pulled back his arm and punched the man in the face. Michael was knocked unconscious and Maurice quickly moved to the door. Taking the note from his pocket taped it on the door before closing it. Then he moved and pushed the call button after tying Michael to the bed. Finally after the little buzzer went off he lifted the bed and returned to his world only to find Aramina waiting for him.

He smiled at her once more before turning back and sticking his head through the ceiling . He watched in silence as a nurse removed the note from the door. He smiled as he notice the look of fear cross her face and hurried away from the room. Within minutes several more men appeared as well as two of them in blue uniforms. Michael was just coming back to his senses when the men in blue began talking with him. "I never wrote that, I would never harm my daughter."

"Sir, there is evidence that your daughter has been hurt for quite some time. Including fresh looking marks, your going to have to come with us for the time being."

Maurice didn't need to hear another word so he stepped back down into his world. Michael would be dealt with and now Aramina would be safe. She looked up at him in surprise when she saw the smile on his face. "Is everything alirght Maurice?"

He leaned down and scopped her up, "everything is just peachy now babe."

Once more he carried her towards his house knowing that she was slightly better but not wanting to tire her out too much. Once they entered his home, he sat her down on the couch. She leaned back against the arm of it and watched as he sat down near her feet again. I don't want to rush you into any decisions babe, but is there anywhere you want to be at?"

"Maurice, I feel the safest when I am with you. Can I stay here?"

"If you stay here, you'll turn into a monster and you will never be able to remain up there ever again. I mean you can visit up there every night but before the sun comes up you'll have to be back down here or it could kill you."

Sitting up she took Maurice's hand in her own. "I don't want to remain up there. I'd gladly become a monster to stay away from something that causes so much pain."

He gave her a smile and pulled her into his arms. "When you start to change it may hurt, and I'm not sure exactly of what it will do to you."

"Then just hold me Maurice when I start to change."

"Are you scared?"

"I am a little, but I know it is for the best."

He held her close to him all night and as it grew to be morning they feel asleep. That day she whimper and cried as she dreamed. Her body grew hot then felt cold then hot once more. Maurice woke up with her crying and watched with wide eyes as she changed before him. Her hair grew longer her skin grew a dark shade of blue slightly darker then what he was. Her finger nails grew longer and sharper looking and finally as night drew closer she began to stop changing. Her hair although it remained mostly dark had a light blue running through it.

Aramina stretched out her arms as she woke up and as her eyes blinked Maurice noticed that they had remained unchanged. he smiled at her as he brushed some of her hair to the side. "How are you feeling Aramina?"

"I feel different, but much better."

"You look different, are you happy here?"

"I think that I can be happy here since I'm here with you."

Thanks for being patient with me.


End file.
